vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
El Chavo del Ocho
El Chavo del Ocho (Chaves no Brasil e O Xavier em Portugal) é uma série de televisão mexicana de comédia de situação criada por Roberto Gómez Bolaños conhecido em seu país como Chespirito, produzida pela Televisión Independiente de México(posteriormente, Televisa).5 Exibida pela primeira vez no Canal 8, o roteiro veio de um esquete escrito por Chespirito, onde uma criança de oito anos discutia com um vendedor de balões em um parque (interpretado por Ramón Valdez).6 Bolãnos deu importância ao desenvolvimento dos personagens, aos quais foram distribuídas personalidades distintas. Desde o início, seu criador percebeu que o seriado seria destinado ao público de todas as idades, mesmo se tratando de adultos interpretando crianças.3 O elenco principal é composto por Roberto Bolaños, María Antonieta de las Nieves, Ramón Valdés, Florinda Meza,Carlos Villagrán, Edgar Vivar, Rubén Aguirre, Angelines Fernández, Horacio Gómez e Raúl Padilla.7 O sucesso de El Chavo del Ocho foi tal que, em 1973, foi distribuído em vários países da América Latina, obtendo altos índices de audiência.8 Estima-se que no mesmo ano, foi visto por mais de 8,3 milhões de telespectadores a cada dia.4 Devido à popularidade, o elenco realizou turnês internacionais que compreenderam vários países nos quais era transmitido à época, numa série de apresentações onde dançavam e atuavam no palco ao vivo.9 No final de 1978, Villagrán deixou o programa, devido a conflitos acerca da autoria de seu personagem Kiko,3 e, meses depois, Valdés fez o mesmo, por razões pessoais. Valdés, no entanto, retornou ao programa pouco tempo depois. A última transmissão do seriado foi em 7 de janeiro de 1980, entretanto continuou como um quadro do programa Chespirito até 12 de junho de 1992.4 Desde 2 de maio de 2011, o show é exibido nosEstados Unidos na rede UniMás10 , embora o show tenha sido exibido anteriormente na rede irmã Univision e sua antecessora, o''Spanish International Network''.11 2 A frequente ocorrência de expressões idiomáticas mexicanas tornou El Chavo del Ocho muito difícil de traduzir para outras línguas, exceto para o português, que é muito similar ao espanhol. Bolaños considerou que o impacto da série em outros países era devido ao sucesso de El Chapulin Colorado.12 No que diz respeito ao enredo, o seriado obteve uma recepção essencialmente grotesca e negativa nas suas primeiras exibições, já que o conteúdo era classificado como "grotesco",13 "idiota", "fútil", "alienante"3 e "não recomendável".14 Um dos temas que mais críticas negativas levantou, foi a violência explícita através de golpes e insultos entre alguns dos personagens.15 16 Contudo, outros meios garantiram um aspecto positivo de El Chavo del Ocho que era a utilização de "situações universais" com as quais o público pode se identificar facilmente, independentemente da idade e nacionalidade.17 Apesar de sua conclusão no início da década de 1990, a série tem sido transmitida continuamente em vários países desde então. Em 2011, tinha-se conhecimento de vinte países que ainda o transmitiam como parte de sua programação regular.4 Em 2006, foi estreada a sua versão em desenho animado, um programa baseado nesta série, cujo criador e produção são os mesmos. Nesta versão, Chiquinha não faz nenhuma aparição já que sua intérprete Maria Antonieta de las Nieves enfrentou Bolaños por direitos autorais.18 Entre alguns produtos derivados do programa, incluem o livro El diario del Chavo del Ocho, o musical El Chavo animado - Show en vivo (estreado em 2010), um videogame para Wii lançado em 2012, assim como aplicativos para Facebook e dispositivos móveis da Apple. A cultura popular de El Chavo del Ocho continua com o status de ser um dos melhores programas de entretenimento mais reconhecidos e sendo uma das séries com mais sucesso na televisão latino-americana. Enredo Aviso: Este artigo ou se©ção contém revelações sobre o enredo. El Chavo del Ocho é uma comédia de situação que aborda as interações de um grupo de pessoas que moram em uma vila. O protagonista, Chaves, é um garoto órfão de oito anos que muitas vezes, enfrenta problemas com adultos, incluindo Seu Madruga, Dona Florinda e Dona Clotilde devido a mal-entendimentos, distrações ou travessuras. Ele também convive com seus amigos Quico e Chiquinha, que são da mesma faixa etária. Muitas vezes, Chaves é encontrado em um barril de madeira, segundo o próprio personagem, é apenas um esconderijo, na verdade ele mora na casa de número 8. Praticamente, a trama se desenrola nesta vila, Seu Barriga, o dono da mesma e os moradores Seu Madruga, Dona Neves e Chiquinha (na casa 72), Dona Clotilde, apelidada de Bruxa do 71 por sua aparência e o número de sua residência, na casa 14 vivem Dona Florinda e seu filho Quico. Glória e sua sobrinha Paty permanecem um período na casa 24, posteriormente, Jaiminho e em seguida, Dona Edwiges (apelidada de Louca da Escadaria devido à sua casa se situar no alto de uma escada).22 Na história também existem outros segmentos que ocorrem noutros locais fora da vila, tais como o lote vazio de treinamento de futebol americano; um hotel em Acapulco; o restaurante de Dona Florinda, que é um antigo bar comprado por ela e a escolinha do Professor Girafales, onde as crianças estudam e se interagem com outros garotos, entre eles, o distraído Godinez, o intelectual Nhonho, filho de Barriga e a sobrinha de Florinda, Pópis. História Antecedentes Após colaborar com o programa Cómicos y canciones como escritor e ator ocasional,3 o mexicano Roberto Gómez Bolaños, mais conhecido como Chespirito, estreou nocanal 8 (XEQTV) com a série El ciudadano Gómez produzida pela Televisión Independiente de México, no qual atuava junto com Rubén Aguirre (que anteriormente participava de El club del Chori). Embora este foi transmitido em 1968, Bernardo Garza Sada, proprietário do canal 8,26 decidiu adiar indefinidamente sua transmissão com o motivo de "tê-lo preparado para uma competição futura com canal 2 (XEW-TV), emissora rival do Telesistema Mexicano".3 El ciudadano Gómez retornou sua transmissão em 1970.27 Durante este período, o produtor Sergio Pena, também do mesmo canal, convidou Gómez Bolaños para o programa Sábados de la fortuna que durava oito horas e continha segmentos de variedades temáticas, tais como atos de magia, concursos e bailes. Seu trabalho consistia em criar novas esquetes de meia hora de duração.28 Grande parte destes segmentos cômicos eram conhecidos como chespirotadas, uma referência a seu apelido.3 Uma delas foi intitulada La mesa cuadrada, o que não obstante adotaria o nome Los supergenios de la mesa cuadrada.29 Lá atuava Ramón Valdés como Ingeniebrio Ramón Valdés Tirado Alanís,3 30 , Aguirre como Professor Girafales, Bolaños como Doutor Chapatín e María Antonieta de las Nieves como a apresentadora.31 Gómez Bolaños havia observado a atuação de Valdés no filme El cuerpazo del delito (1968), donde ambos compartilhavam créditos como parte do elenco,32 enquanto María Antonieta tinha entrado para Los supergenios após substituir Bárbara Ramson. Previamente, ela já tinha dublado em espanhol alguns personagens como Eddie Munster, de The Munsters, e Wednesday Addams, de The Addams Family.3 Enquanto El ciudadano Gómez funcionava como uma sátira da política mexicana, Los supergenios consistia em uma paródia dos programas informativos, onde três personagens respondiam à perguntas lidas por María Antonieta que abordavam temas populares do momento.31 Devido o sucesso de Los supergenios, os produtores da rede concordaram em estendê-lo como programa independente que foi ao ar por dois meses.3 30 Apesar do êxito de Los supergenios, seu criador decidiu cancelar.33 Em seu livro biográfico Sin querer queriendo, o comediante também revelou: Los supergenios mudou de nome para Chespirito, um novo programa formado por vários segmentos cômicos, entre eles El Chapulín Colorado, Los Caquitos e Los chifladitos(onde neste, Bolaños protagonizava novamente com Aguirre).35 Por causa da renovação de contrato temporário de Aguirre com o canal 2, o primeiro teve que conceber um novo esquete que servira como substituição de Los chifladitos.31 Este passaria a denominar El Chavo. Roteiro e Personagens Com base a um esquete anterior, Bolaños elaborou um esboço de El Chavo com um enredo atemporal, ou seja, sem seguir uma cronologia com outra história, onde um garoto pobre de oito anos de idade discutia com um vendedor de balões em um parque. Ele interpreta a criança, enquanto o outro personagem recairia à Valdés.6 Os principais personagens da série com ausência de Quico. Da esquerda para a direita: Seu Barriga, Dona Florinda, Chaves (escorado no barril), Professor Girafales, Chiquinha, Seu Madruga e Dona Clotilde. Os seguintes episódios surgiram de uma maneira semelhante ao usar histórias que não tinham sido consideradas anteriormente. Contudo, queria separar os personagens das crianças até então, interpretados. De acordo com o livro biográfico de Bolaños, tudo foi um grande desafio, pois a graça seria a de uma criança, ou seja, de uma forma inocente e ingênua.6 O conteúdo de El Chavo estaria dirigido ao público adulto.3 Sua filha Marcela Gómez Fernández revelou que vários gestos do protagonista vieram dela e de seus irmãos quando pequenos. Em opinião de Roberto Gómez Fernández, filho de Bolaños, seu pai tentou encontrar valores universais infantis, com personagens que poderiam ter várias contradições e elementos opostos, assim que surgisse a comédia. Ele acrescentou que o personagem conhecido como Chaves do 8, tinha esse nome porque a série era transmitida no canal 8. Gómez Bolaños revelou então que, também, era conhecido assim por morar no apartamento número oito, e não no barril que servia apenas de esconderijo.4 O personagem de Don Ramón (Seu Madruga, no Brasil) era um indivíduo preguiçoso, ignorante e endividado, entretanto, simpático. Enquanto sua filha Chilidrinda (Chiquinha, no Brasil), tem a aparência física semelhante a Chaves, contudo travessa e mais inteligente que ele. Para dar esta impressão, optaram por colocá-la como uma menina sem dentes e que usava óculos. Inclusive, deram a ela um sentido de liderança sobre as demais crianças da vila.32 Seu nome provém de um pão típico no México que possui sementes de gergelim, reminiscência de vários trajes contidos no vestuário de Chiquinha.37 Dona Florinda era um estereótipo de uma mulher de idade e que pouco cuidava de sua higiene, e sua sobrinha Pópis, fanhosa, era conhecida como infantil e mimada. O termo Dona se dava à conotação de um bom nível social, segundo o escritor. O personagem Quico, por sua vez, funcionava como o oposto das qualidades do protagonista: caprichoso, teimoso, mimado e invejoso. Seu nome original é Frederico, que veio do adjetivo rico, uma de suas principais características. Porém, ficou conhecido por seu pseudônimo.38 Os trajes do garoto eram herdados do seu pai, que era marinheiro e morreu em alto mar.3Em uma entrevista, seu intérprete Villagrán disse que Enrique Segoviano havia proposto vários bordões e movimentos característicos de seu personagem, incluindo o choro.31 O professor Girafales (ou Jirafales), junto com o irregular Doutor Chapatín, já fez aparições em quadros e esquetes de Los supergenios, e sua personalidade não modificou-se muito entre as séries. A diferença era que em Los supergenios, Girafales não era um professor escolar e em El Chavo del Ocho, adaptou o título de mestre e se apaixonou por Dona Florinda.39 Entretanto, em ambas, era um sujeito intelectual, educado e formal.3 Aguirre, o intérprete do professor, sugeriu utilizar a expressão "Ta, ta, ta, taaaaa, tá!" ao recordar que um de seus educadores, Celayo Rodríguez, emitia essa expressão quando nervoso.40 Foi criado adicionalmente, o senhor Barriga, dono da vila que é incomodado pelas crianças toda vez que chega para cobrar o aluguel de seus inquilinos. Era gordo e tinha um filho parecido com ele, o Nhonho (ou Ñoño), ambos tinham esses nomes por causa da aparência física.3 Dona Clotilde, apelidada de Bruxa do 71 por causa da forma de se vestir, era conhecida como uma senhora agitada e solteira. Por fim, tinha Godínez que era o menos estudioso de todas as crianças.27 Primeiras exibições e popularidade Surgindo inicialmente como um quadro do programa Chespirito, El Chavo del Ocho obteve seu programa independente com meia hora de duração no horário nobre.8 Neste, Gómez Bolaños adquiriu outros cenários e acessórios para recriar a vila de onde habitam os personagens dos antigos esquetes e os novos atores contratados por audições. Além disso, Aguirre, Maria Antonieta de las Nieves2 e Valdés já tinham colaborado com Bolaños nos anos anteriores, principalmente em Los supergenios de la mesa cuadrada. O criador da série contratou Florinda Meza que anteriormente participava da série de comédia La media naranja,32 por meio de Aguirre, conheceu Carlos Villagrán, que atuava em um outro programa de outra rede. Particularmente, foi contratado uma vez que Gómez Bolaños observou um esquete onde interpretava um boneco ventrículochamado Piloro e desde então, Villagrán inchava suas bochechas para proporcionar mais comédia em sua atuação. Bolaños comparou seu estilo humorístico com o do francêsHenri Bergson e sua filosofia da "humanização do mecânico e da mecanização do humano".27 Villagrán colaborou também com o característico choro do Quico, herdando da personagem Lola Mento, aparente El club del Chori.3 Nacho Brambila, amigo de Gómez Bolaños, recomendou-lhe o médico Edgar Vivar para El Chavo.27 O próprio ator disse que sua integração havia sido algo totalmente sem planos, que era fascinado por cinema e teatro, entretanto nunca pensou em estar num projeto tão grande.4 Por outro lado, a espanhola Angelines Fernández já era conhecida por suas atuações no cinema.3 41 Outros atores que chegaram a participar ocasionalmente no programa foram Ofelia Guilmáin, Germán Robles, Héctor Bonilla, Rogelio Guerra, entre outros.27 O primeiro capítulo de El Chavo del Ocho foi transmitido 1971.3 O esquete mais antigo que se tem noção é El ropavejero. Neste aparece apenas Valdés, Maria Antonieta de las Nieves e Gómez Bolaños interpretam seus respectivos personagens, apenas no capítulo La fiesta de la buena vecindad aparecem alguns dos personagens principais restantes. Além disso, em Los muebles de don Ramón, o personagem Senhor Barriga adquiriu este apelido por ser referido como "el señor" e ter como Barriga, seu prenome.42 Apenas 3 anos seguintes, El Chavo del Ocho conseguiu se expandir, transmitindo em outros países com altos índices de audiência.8 Em 1975, era o programa de mais sucesso do canal 8, junto com El Chapulín Colorado,3 de modo que, no ano seguinte, o empresário Emilio Azcárraga Milmo convidou Gómez Bolaños para que El Chavo e seus outros programas transmitidos nesta rede, passariam para o canal 2. Também lhe garantiu que ganharia mais neste local. O comediante aceitou sua proposta e o programa foi transferido.43 Em 1975, o canal 2 e o canal 8 se fundiram para dar lugar a Televisa.3 Em 1973, o canal 13 (XHDF-TV) contratou Maria Antonieta de las Nieves para ser apresentadora do programa Pampa Pipiltzin. Sua ausência na série foi explicada por Don Rámon onde revelou que "tinha ido estudar em Guanajuato (Presidente Prudente, no Brasil) sob proteção de uma das tias".44 A maneira de solucionar sua saída foi colocarPópis, uma garota fanha prima de Quico interpretada por Florinda Meza, a mesma intérprete de Dona Florinda.45 Após um ano, Maria Antonieta voltou para El Chavo, porém Meza continuou interpretando Pópis e Florinda.44 De acordo com o jornal mexicano Excélsior, em 1975, a série era vista por mais de 350 milhões telespectadores a cada semana, obtendo uma média de 55/60 pontos deaudiência.4 O elenco começou a realizar turnês por outros países a partir de 1977, onde atuavam e cantavam as músicas da trilha sonora.9 Visitaram várias casas de apresentação, tais como o Estadio Nacional de Chile e o Anfiteatro de la Quinta Vergara,3 46 o Poliedro de Caracas na Venezuela,46 o auditório Luna Park em Buenos Aires,Argentina e outros cenários do mesmo país como os estádios Malvinas Argentinas e Mario Alberto Kempes.3 Ainda fizeram diversas performances na América, como noPeru, Panamá, Porto Rico,4 Estados Unidos, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicarágua, Costa Rica, Equador, Uruguai, Paraguai e Colômbia.46 47 Conflito com Villagrán e morte de Valdés| editar código-fonte Em 1978, Carlos Villagrán deixou o programa para começar seu próprio espetáculo, ainda como o personagem Quico, com a autorização de Bolaños.48 No entanto, passado algum tempo depois da conquista da autoria de seu personagem, Villagrán considerou que ele era de sua autoria e processou Gómez Bolaños. O resultado foi favorável a''Chespirito''.49 Mais tarde, o intérprete de Quico afirmou que sua saída do elenco se deu a problemas de "ciúme e inveja" entre os personagens de El Chavo. De acordo comEdgar Vivar, este último fato ocorreu pois seu ator queria escrever bordões para seu personagem, já que a série aumentava sua popularidade e audiência. Apesar do conflito com o criador do programa, Villagrán permaneceu no programa até dezembro de 1978. Seu último episódio na série foi A Escolinha do Professor Girafales. Uma vez que abandonou El Chavo del Ocho, ele quis usar o personagem para outro programa da Televisa, porém Bolaños recusou e não queria reconhecer sua autoria. Por isso, Azcárraga Milmo optou por cancelar o projeto de um programa independente.3 Porém, o ator seguiu sua carreira com o personagem na Venezuela, em 1981.50 Nesta época, os produtores Valentín Pimstein e Fabián Arnaud pediram a Gómez Bolaños que ele escrevesse um roteiro para adaptação cinematográfica de El Chapulín Colorado e de El Chavo del Ocho.51 Este não quis, pois considerava que no caso de El Chavo, sua história se desenrolaria unicamente numa vila e também lhe resultaria um trabalho complicado já que teria que relatar uma trama inédita que nunca foi exibida e não poderia ser redundante com o que era mostrado na série, até então. Em seu lugar, foi ocupada a produção de El Chanfle, que contava com o mesmo elenco da série.52 Pouco depois, em abril de 1979,53 Ramón Valdés abandonou o programa por motivos pessoais. Após isto, Raúl Padilla foi contratado para integrar o elenco de El Chavo, interpretando o personagem Jaiminho.54 Em 1981, Valdés voltou por um tempo determinado, já que no ano seguinte, protagonizaria a série Federrico com Villagrán. Seis anos depois, em 1988, trabalhou novamente com ele em ¡Ah que Kiko!. Contudo, seu estado de saúde era crítico, pois foi detectado um câncer de estômago. Faleceu em 9 de agosto desse mesmo ano.3 Últimos episódios e briga com Antonieta| editar código-fonte Por causa da saída de Villagrán e Valdés, Gómez Bolaños optou por regravar alguns episódios passados, porém com pequenas alterações na história e nos diálogos, primordialmente substituindo Quico e Seu Madruga com novas cenas.55 56 O último episódio de meia hora de El Chavo del Ocho como série, foi transmitido no dia 7 de janeiro de 1980 (alguns consideram que o episódio final foi La Lavadora)42 enquanto o último esquete foi produzido uma década depois, em 12 de junho de 1992 como parte do programa Chespirito.4 No total, foi transmitido 292 capítulos.57 O fim da série se deu a sua idade avançada que Gómez Bolaños tinha durante este período (63 anos) e a problemas cardiovasculares de Edgar Vivar.58 Roberto Gómez Bolaños afirmou numa visita à Lima, no Peru, em 1988, que pensou em terminar a série El Chavo del Ocho num episódio em que Chaves morreria atropelado na tentativa de salvar uma criança, mas foi desencorajado por sua filha, por achar que acabaria influenciando crianças que assistiam a série a fazer o mesmo.59 Entre 2002 e 2005, foi iniciado um processo legal por parte do criador de El Chavo para proibir María Antonieta de las Nieves de utilizar o nome de sua personagem Chiquinha, entretanto este foi finalizado em boas condições, ou seja, sem maior discussão.60 Contudo, em 2006, Chiquinha foi excluída da série animada. Em 2010, Bolaños voltou a processar María Antonieta por suposto uso indevido da personagem,61 e também a respeito de possíveis reuniões dos protagonistas como maneira de comemoração da série. Em suas palavras, "os personagens existem e vivem numa imaginação que nunca foi vista". Produção A direção e a produção da série recaíram a Carmen Ochoa e Enrique Segoviano, que previamente haviam colaborado com Gómez Bolaños em Chespirito. Em alguns episódios, o próprio criador aparece listado nos créditos como diretor cênico, junto com Segoviano.5 Mary Cabañas, Tere de la Cueva, Ersilia Anderlini e Norma Gutiérrez eram os assistentes de Ochoa e da equipe de produção,6 Luís Fabiano Macías servia como chefe de produção, Saltiel Peláez era o responsável pelo estúdio onde se gravava os episódios, enquanto Gabriel Vázquez era o diretor das câmeras. Por sua vez, havia três cinegrafistas para gravar um único episódio, entre eles, incluíam Andrés H. Salinas, José M. Carrillo, Jaime Sánchez e Armando Soto. Os cenários eram responsabilidade de Julio Latuff (nos episódios de 1976) e de Alicia Cázares (em 1979), Leopoldo Sánchez e Alberto García eram os assistentes de direção.5 7 Os episódios eram gravados nos estúdios 864 e 5,5 embora houvesse algumas exceções, tal como a viagem à Acapulco.65 O vestuário dos personagens proviam da empresa Casa Tostado localizada na Cidade do México, a mesma especializada em aluguel de fantasias.5 66 Uma característica marcante encontrada na maioria dos episódios são as trilhas de risadas, que podem ser ouvidas quando acontece alguma situação engraçada na história. Sobre este fato, Villagrán comentou: "Os gringos estadunidenses fizeram uma pesquisa mostrando que após os telespectadores escutarem a trilha após a fala, o riso é alcançado de maneira intensa.67 Então, nós usamos ... as pessoas estavam acostumadas com isso".68 Sequência de abertura e de encerramento| editar código-fonte A canção utilizada na sequência de abertura de El Chavo del Ocho é "The Elephant Never Forgets", composta pelo músico francês Jean-Jacques Perrey em 1970. Por sua vez, a letra desta melodia é baseada na obra "Las Ruinas de Atenas" de Ludwig van Beethoven.40 A sequência teve algumas variações após os anos: da forma que as cenas apareciam e o modo em que os atores eram mencionados. Consistia em cenas curtas para apresentar cada personagem e uma narração que citava o ator e sua interpretação na série.65 Exibição internacional| editar código-fonte "Nunca pude imaginar que meus programas e minhas obras chegariam a ser conhecidos em todo o território de meu país... Menos ainda em todo o continente americano! E também na Europa, na Ásia e na África! Por que tudo isso aconteceu? Essa é uma pergunta que somente o público seria capaz de responder. Público ao qual desejo expressar minha infinita gratidão! Também agradeço aos demais personagens, que contribuíram para que eu jamais me distanciasse de meu propósito fundamental: divertir sem causar danos às pessoas, sem distinção de idade, sexo, raça ou nacionalidade." Bolaños sobre a popularidade de El Chavo.21 O primeiro país que transmitiu a série fora do México foi a Guatemala. Mais tarde, Porto Rico, República Dominicanae Equador na América e China, Marrocos, Índia, Rússia e Angola em outros continentes.4 Para Bolaños, a popularidade internacional da sitcom se deve ao sucesso de El Chapulín Colorado.12 No total, El Chavo foi dublado em mais de cinquenta idiomas e em 2011, ainda era exibido em mais de vinte países.4 No Chile, teve sua primeira aparição, em 1977, pelo Canal 9, enquanto que entre 1981 e 1986 era emitido TVN, antes do Megavisión.69 NoBrasil, recebeu o título de Chaves e é transmitido pelo SBT desde 1984. No Brasil a série fez um enorme sucesso e atualmente em 2014 a série completou 30 anos de exibição no Brasil.70 O único país latino-americano que não o exibiu foi Cuba.71 Música| editar código-fonte Ver também: Música de El Chavo del Ocho De início, a trilha sonora de El Chavo del Ocho foi produzida por Ángel Álvarez,8 Luis A. Diazayas,5 René Tirado e Alejandro García.7 Em alguns capítulos, usaram melodias para determinar ênfase em cenas, tais como, "The Second Star to the Right", composta originalmente da animação de 1953, Peter Pan86 e o tema de Dona Florinda e Professor Girafales, "Tara's Theme", original do filme E o Vento Levou.87 Em 1977, Polydor Records, subsidiária da Universal Music Group, distribuiu o disco LP Así cantamos y vacilamos en la vecindad del Chavo, com canções que foram incluídas em diversos episódios.88 O disco contém dez músicas no total, com duração de uma hora,21 89 90 entre elas, La vecindad del Chavo (também conhecida como ¡Qué bonita vecindad!).91 92 Três anos depois, em 1980, foi lançada outra série de três discos denominada Síganme los buenos a la vecindad del Chavo, também com melodias de El Chapulín Colorado.93 Em 1981, El Chavo canta Eso, eso, eso...! foi distribuído com dez canções pela PolyGram.21 Várias destas canções possuem a letra que se refere a um tema específico, de acordo com o capítulo para qual se destina. Tal como, "Gracias Cri-Cri" é destinado a Francisco Gabilondo Soler, músico mexicano que ficou conhecido pelo pseudônimo cri-cri, catalogado como "o mais importante cantor de música infantil para o México".94 Elenco Ver também: Elenco de El Chavo del Ocho Ver também: Lista de Personagens do Chaves Roberto Gómez Bolaños, mais conhecido como Chespirito, interpreta o garoto órfão Chaves, pobre, distraído e lento, mas criativo e bem intencionado. Aos oito anos de idade, é um pouco ingênuo, passa a maior parte do seu tempo dentro de barril, ninguém sabe seu nome verdadeiro, por isso o chamam de El Chavo, gíria mexicana que significa "moleque".21 Quico ou Frederico Matalascayando y Corcuera (Carlos Villagrán) é um menino de nove anos, com bochechas enormes, mimado e superprotegido, além de arrogante, manipulador e invejoso, embora tenha um bom coração. Vive com a ilusão de receber uma bola quadrada e veste um traje de marinheiro, em homenagem ao pai que foi engolido por uma baleia.21 María Antonieta de las Nieves interpreta a sardenta e esperta Chiquinha (ou Chilindrina "Francisca")37 e sua bisavó Dona Nieves ou Nieves Frías de Lemón Aguado. Seu Madruga (Ramón Valdés) vive fugindo das cobranças de 14 meses de aluguel, é pai de Chiquinha, está sempre de mau humor por ser alvo das travessuras das crianças e tem um primo chamado Seu Madroga ou Don Román (Germán Robles).21 Florinda Meza interpreta a romântica, antissocial, impaciente e mal-humorada Florinda Corcuera y Villalpando viúva de Matalascallando ou apenas, Dona Florinda e sua sobrinha egoísta Pópis.95 Edgar Vivar interpreta o estudioso Nhonho ou Febronio Barriga Gordorritúa e seu pai Zenón Barriga y Pesado, o dono da vila.21 Horácio Gómez Bolaños interpreta o distraído e solitário Godinez, que é o pior aluno da sala de Professor Girafales (Rubén Aguirre). Clotilde ou Bruxa do 71 (Angelines Fernández) era uma senhora que se vestia como uma bruxa e era apaixonada por Madruga, onde brigava seu amor por Glória (Maribel Fernández e Regina Torné), que vivia com sua sobrinha Paty (Rosita Bouchot e Ana Lilian de la Macorra).96 Mais tarde, Clotilde se apaixonou pelo carteiro Jaiminho (Raúl Padilla).21 Seguidos da prima de Chiquinha, Malicha (María Luisa Alcalá)97 e do ladrão Furtado (José Antônio Mena e Ricardo de Pascual).98 Dublagem Ver também: Lista de dubladores de El Chavo del Ocho No Brasil, a dublagem de El Chavo del Ocho aconteceu nos estúdios TVS, entre 1984 e 1986 e Marshmallow, de 1988 a 1992, com direção de Mário Lúcio de Freitas e tradução de Nelson Machado. Episódios Ver também: Lista de episódios de El Chavo del Ocho Recepção O seriado se tornou rapidamente o programa de maior sucesso do Canal 8,3 sendo um dos primeiros programas a registrar níveis tão altos de audiência a ponto de superar a conquistada pelo Canal 2,101 porém em seus primeiros capítulos, era considerado "uma série vulgar e fútil, apenas com boa estrutura e dramatização".13 Na Colômbia, o governo tentou proibir sua exibição por considerar "alienante", enquanto que no Brasil, alguns executivos e funcionários do SBT o classificaram como "não-recomendado para menores de dez anos".14 Gómez Bolaños retrucou que "o programa não é dirigido ao público infantil, é claro que existem crianças que procuram esses programas, pois há um núcleo que as crianças se identificam.102 É uma falta de senso crítico esses adultos que pensam que os humorísticos não são para crianças e preferem sintonizar apenas nos educativos".103 Um dos temas que recebeu mais críticas foi a violência explícita. Em uma pesquisa realizada no Equador, em 2008, cerca de 1 800 pais concluíram que os golpes de Florinda e Madruga, que também castiga as crianças por travessuras são péssimas influências para os telespectadores mirins.104 Patricia Ávila Muñoz, da revista espanhola Sphera Pública, determinou que "o humor branco da série desvia o olhar familiar para os personagens (preguiçosos e sem graça) que são ridicularizados por crianças" e a comparou com The Simpsons: "apresenta uma das reflexões da sociedade mas minimiza problemas sociais".15 O escritor mexicano Fernando Buen Abad considerou que "El Chavo"''utiliza o terrorismo da mídia, concentrando-se no direito de proporcionar entretenimento para um público onde uma criança órfã de oito anos expõe a violência".105 A personagem Pópis, cuja característica marcante é sua voz fanhosa, não satisfez um pai que enviou uma carta para Bolaños reclamando que seu filho sofria ''bullying na escola devido a voz da personagem.3 Por outro lado, El Chavo também recebeu críticas positivas: Paulo Ramírez, escritor do diário El Mercurio, comentou que "o personagem Chaves é um desses impecáveis que deixam a série com brilho", em sua análise, ele destacou que "a série tem situações universais, em que qualquer um pode se identificar facilmente, independente da raça, cor, sexo ou nacionalidade com uma graça impressionante".17 Em 2010, o presidente do Equador, Rafael Correa, expressou que o seriado é "o melhor programa da televisão" e elogiou o enredo, as personagens e suas atuações, principal Carlos Villagrán.106 A escritora brasileira Ruth Rocha destacou o tema universal em uma visão infantil: "o melhor programa infantil é o Chaves, pode ser pobre, feio, mas quem escreve aquilo é inteligente. Chaves é circense. As crianças se identificam com os diálogos, com os trocadilhos, com as cenas de pastelão e com o personagem-título, que se comporta exatamente como elas. É uma atração simples e divertida, que não faz mal a ninguém.".70 O vlogueiro''Felipe Castanhari, do canal ''Nostalgia, comentou que a série ensina valores da vida e vai além do humor.107 108 Brendan Koerner, da revista online estadunidense Slate, comparou o gênero da série e o cenário principal (a vila) com o musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown, de 1967. Além disso, Koener disse que "a população hispânica que mora nos Estados Unidos assiste à série por uma nostalgia que está passando de geração para geração".109Semelhante à sua opinião, Carolina Sanín, da revista eletrônica Arcadia, mencionou que "graças à estrutura do humor o programa se tornou um dos mais memoráveis".110111 Prêmios e indicações Distinções Uma estátua do Chaves em Cáli,Colômbia. Legado "Em regra geral, o público aplaude facilmente o que é grosseiro, e no Brasil aplaudem o inteligente. Isso quer dizer que é um público inteligente. E isso me deixa muito orgulhoso". —Roberto Gómez Bolaños119 A popularidade da série permitiu que vários atores realizassem apresentações em circos nacionais e internacionais: um exemplo disso são as atuações de Ruben Aguirré, que fez sucesso entre as décadas de 1970 e 2000;120 de Villagrán nos anos 1990;50 de Antonieta, que ganhou êxito nas décadas de 2000 e 2010;121 122 entre outros.123 Por sua vez, o criador se tornou um ícone de entretenimento a partir da fama de El Chapulin Colorado e El Chavo del Ocho.124 Após o término do seriado, Gómez Bolaños continuou como escritor e roteirista de outras produções. Vivar foi indicado para o filme El orfanato (2007) e para telenovela Para volver a amar (2010).125 O ator considerou que seu sucesso como Senhor Barriga o ajudou em sua carreira e mencionou que: "El Chavo é uma nostalgia... lembro-me do tempo que viajei e conheci muitos lugares. Foi um luxo, um período fantástico que nem todos têm a oportunidade de vivenciar, mas a série me ajudou nisso".4 A sitcom continua sendo transmitida em vários países: entre eles, Brasil, Estados Unidos e México. De acordo com a escritora Julia Burg, o sucesso do programa foi tão grande que "os episódios podem se repetir várias vezes e ainda rimos das piadas... e as crianças sempre levam consigo a moral de cada um capítulos".126 A revista estadunidense Forbes avaliou que suas retransmissões o levaram a ser um dos programas mais bem-sucedidos da história da televisão.19 No Brasil, vários comentaristas fizeram campanhas para o SBT reexibir a série, em 2003.127 Em 2012, para marcar o quadragésimo aniversário de sua estreia, o programa foi homenageado no Auditorio Nacional com a presença de dez mil pessoas: entre eles, os artistas Juan Gabriel, Xavier López e Thalía.128 O personagem Jaiminho foi reconhecido com uma estátua de bronze no município mexicano de Tangamandápio, a cidade natal do carteiro. Marketing El Chavo passou a ser uma das marcas que permitiram, à Televisa, ampliar suas ofertas, expandindo companhias de mídia de outros países.130 A estratégia de''merchandising'' do programa refletiu em suas retransmissões e no preço do uso dos direitos autorais das personagens.131 Em 1974, começou a comercialização de revistas naAmérica Hispânica.4 A estreia da série animada, em 2006, permitiu o lançamento de novos produtos baseados em seus personagens:131 o McDonald's distribuiu uma linha de brinquedos,132 a série de cereais Kellogg's criou mochilas, estojos,133 marcas alimentícias,134 jogos e animações em DVD,135 136 calçados,137 máquinas de banda desenhada,138 entre outros. Em 2011, reconheceu El Chavo del Ocho como uma das marcas mais bem-sucedidas.18 Em 1991, foi lançado o livro El diario del Chavo del Ocho, escrito pelo próprio autor da série e publicado pela editora Santillana em duas versões: inglesa e castelhana.139 A obra contém a biografia de Bolaños em primeira pessoa e sua vivência com os atores da vila.140 141 Em 2008, começou a transmissão de El Chavo, La Serie Animada, sendo considerado um "popular mexicano" pela emissora.135 Sua quinta temporada estreou em abril de 2012, ainda com boa audiência.142 No início de 2012, um jogo homônimo para Wii, produzido pelo estúdio Kaxan Games e publicado por Slang.143 144 No Brasil, foram lançados diversos livros com conteúdos relacionados ao seriado: entre eles, Seu Madruga - Vila e Obra, segundo livro escrito por Pablo Kaschner. O "livro-homenagem", como o próprio autor descreve, apresenta dados biográficos de Ramón Valdés, ator mexicano que eternizou Seu Madruga, além de uma análise sobre o perfil do personagem. Kaschner descreve características de Seu Madruga presentes nos episódios que o apontam como uma espécie de "Macunaíma mexicano", um sujeito pícaro, que não paga os aluguéis, foge do trabalho e sempre tenta se dar bem. Além disso, o livro traz curiosidades, entrevista com dubladores, quis, ilustrações e fotos inéditas do personagem e do seriado.145 Chaves: Foi sem Querer Querendo?,146 o primeiro livro a abordar a série, possui entrevistas com fãs, atores da série, humoristas consagrados, diretores de televisão, psicanalistas e psicólogos, que explicam o sucesso da série. Entre outras curiosidades, o livro desvenda como foi a chegada das fitas ao Brasil. Escrito pelos jornalistas Luís Joly, Fernando Thuler e Paulo Franco, foi lançado pela Matrix Editora em 2005.147 Foi produzido um jogo eletrônico não oficial sob o título de Street Chaves, remontagem do jogo de luta Street Fighter.148 Em 1990, a Editora Globo lançou a revista em quadrinhos do seriado, assim como a do seriado El Chapulín Colorado, ilustradas por Sergio Morettini149 e Eduardo Vetillo.150 As edições permaneceram até meados da década.151 O SBT decidiu fazer uma versão brasileira do seriado, que é um dos principais produtos de audiência da emissora. O episódio especial foi exibido em 19 de agosto de 2011 e contou com Renê Loureiro interpretando Chaves, Zé Américo interpretando Quico, Marlei Cevada interpretando Chiquinha, Felipe Levoto interpretando Seu Madruga, Lívia Andrade interpretando Dona Florinda, Carlos Alberto de Nóbrega interpretando Professor Girafales, Ratinho interpretando Senhor Barriga e Christina Rocha interpretando Dona Clotilde. Categoria:El Chavo del Ocho